One Last Chance
by hannahnotreally
Summary: What if Jimmy, Castiel's vessel, had decided that enough was enough. He was not going to let Castiel raise purgatory so he "ejected" Castiel. This is Jimmy's story of how Castiel went mad and what he tried to do to stop it. This is set during season six.


So this is my first story, I will continue to add chapters when I have time. Fell free to leave comments or reviews, good or bad. Thanks, and sorry about the summary and the weird chapters, I am still trying to figure out this website. Hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading!

**CHAPTER ONE**

"You know what Dean, I don't need this crap!" With that Hannah stormed into the night.

Dean, knew he shouldn't have called Hannah Gabriel but sometimes Hannah was pretty clever and manipulative, it got on his nerves. Although Hannah left Dean knew she would be back, she always came back, she just needed some time to cool down. He decided that he should call Sam and or Bobby to tell them about Hannah, see if they knew anything more about her than he did. First he called Sam, no answer, then he called Bobby, again no answer. He couldn't help but to think this was strange, he knew they weren't hunting anything otherwise they would had said something. Last time he checked nothing was after him, at least not that he remembered. Although Hannah was pissed at him he decided that he should call her.

"Hey Hannah, please come back to the motel. Bobby and Sam won't pick up, I think something might be wrong."

Hannah answered, her voice shaking "Dean, I think something might be more than wrong. Can you come to the back parking lot?"

"What is it?" Dean sounded worried.

"It's Cas, he's hurt...badly."

Hannah spoke these words so softly Dean could barely hear her. It didn't much matter, Dean knew what ever this was it was bad . His mind was racing and he felt so much pain. The feeling of loss he had with Jo, Elena, or even his own mother or father could not compare to the pain he was about to feel. As he walked around to the back he saw Castiel all banged up and bloody, worse than when the Leviathans had taken over his body and threw him in the lake. Castiel was trying to stand but only did because Hannah helped.

"Castiel what the hell happen?"

In between fits of coughing Cas was able to speak, just barely audible "Dean, I am so sorry, I tried to stop it but it was too powerful."

"What? What is too powerful?"

"They were so fast. They got to Sam and Bobby before I could do anything."

Dean went pale, he didn't want to ask what he already knew, but there was no way he couldn't. "Are they," he took a very long pause. He couldn't bring himself to say the d word, not again, not after everything he has lost.

Castiel face had a look of what can only be described as pain "I'm sorry, they are too powerful. Not even may power could bring them back."

Dean was unable to speak, he had spent almost his whole life trying to protect Sam but he had let him down, not once now but twice.

Castiel was shaking violently. "Dean," he said in a raspy hoarse voice "I don't have much time. I don't know what these things are but they have the power to even kill an angle."

"No! Cas, you are not going to die!" There was no use in hiding it, or trying to be manly, he had just lost his brother and the tears were streaming down his face. "Please, I need you, you're all I have left."

Castiel's breathing was more shallow, it was clear he didn't have much time. "I don't know how I got here. I obviously don't have enough power to get here on more own, that leads me to believe there is something I must say before…"

"Don't you dare say die! You are not going to die! You hear me death? I know you are here waiting to take him, but don't you dare! I have bound you up once, don't think I won't do it again!"

Castiel was amazed at how passionate Dean got, even when he was dying he had to admit the Winchester brothers, or know brother, never stopped surprising him. "Promise me when Death does take me not to bind him."

"How can…"

"Dean shut up! I don't have time. What I have to tell you is don't lose Hannah! She is big part in something I don't know, but you will need her!"

"No, how can you say don't leave her? Can't you see, I'm cursed! Everyone I have ever loved or even looked up to has died some terrible death! I can't let someone else die, I can't, I _won't_ lose anyone else."

Hannah who had otherwise been silent choose now to speak up. "Dean, if you think I am leaving you now, after everything that just happened then, you're wrong."

Castiel who was slowly shutting his eyes looked up to say his very last words. "Don't let him loose you Hannah, and Dean, you were my best friend, and there is so much I will never be able to thank you for. Just remember I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. So listen to me when I say don't you dare try to bring any one of us back. Goodbye Dean Winchester."

Dean just stood there for a moment, then his piety turned to anger. "Death you son of a bitch! Bring him back now!"

Hannah let Dean yell for a while but she knew nothing he was yelling would work. She also knew who had killed Sam Bobby, and Castiel, well she sort of did. She had a hunch but she didn't want to believe it. She knew her mother was evil, but would she really hurt someone this badly?

Mother Nature could be a bitch, but this was low, even for her.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Dean! Dean, wake up! You are having another nightmare." Hannah was shaking Dean violently but he wouldn't wake up.

She felt a chill down her spine and turned her head slightly, just in time to see mother nature appear. "Honey, dear, you really must stop shaking the poor boy, he isn't going to wake up. I have him under a spell, don't worry he will be fine. Now come here and give mommy a hug."

Hannah was angry at herself, she hated her mother but her voice was always so calming and soothing. It took all of her will not to hug her mother, she kept telling herself to think of Dean, she knew Dean would be pissed as hell if she hug the person who killed his family.

Mother Nature was able to see she was upsetting her daughter. Although she was a bitch, she never wanted to upset her children, she lived for her children. "Oh come on dear, he is truly fine, I promise I won't hurt him."

Taking deep breaths Hannah glared at her mother "You won't hurt him? I call bull shit, what about killing all his family, his loved ones, his angel? You weren't here with him, you didn't see how much it hurt him. He still barely sleeps and when he does he has nightmares." Hannah was no longer looking at her mother she was looking with caring eyes at Dean, hoping he was ok under what ever spell he was under.

"Dear, you should know I did that only because I had to. They were killing and hurting my children."

"Dean did that too!"

"Yes but you too have plans, you are a part of this too now."

"You're bitch and for all care you can root in hell. I don't want to be apart of anything you are!"

"Oh! Such cruel words for such a young girl. Oh, well look at that time I really must be going."

Hannah was relieved, then angered, "Wait! Wake him up now!"

Mother Nature laughed a cruel laugh, "I wish I could. He is under a spell, he'll wake up tomorrow at noon. Bye dear, until next time."

Hannah looked over at Dean, who was still twitching in fear.

"Oh poor Dean, I can only imagine what you are dreaming of."

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Sammy is it really you?"

Dean kept saying the same thing over and over, "Sammy is it really you? Bobby? Castiel? Someone answer me!" No matter how loud he yelled no one seemed to be able to answer him. They just looked at him like some sad, confused, morons.

"Come on! Bobby it is me! Say something!"

Bobby decided he had enough of this. "Listen kid you seem, I don't know somewhat confused, but I am going to need you to stop yelling. You hear me?"

"Bobby it is me! Why are you acting like you don't know me?"

This time it was Sam that answered, only he whispered a little too loud to Bobby. "Bobby this guy is obviously crazy. He probably got out of the loony house, we should just walk away slowly."

"Like I can't see he is crazy, you idget!"

Dean went pale and stiffened, "wait, you don't remember me?"

"Can't remember anyone we don't know." Sam answered.

"Sam it's me, your big brother, I know you remember me! Come on think!"

Sam and Bobby both look at each other as if they just realized something important. Dean see's this and think that they are starting to remember. "Are you remembering?"

Bobby looked right in to Dean's eye and said in his toughest voice "Look I don't know who you are or why you know our names but I know you better get before I make you."

Dean stiffened and his throat went dry "fine I will leave but, please let me talk to Cas."

Both Sam and Bobby move to block Castiel but he stops them. "No I want to hear what he has to say. Alone."

"Ah Cas, I don't think that is a good idea." said Sam defensively.

Cas only shot Sam a look, but i was a look that said "I can handle myself." Castiel then looked at Dean and said "come on, let's go get some pie."

Dean perked up at the promise of pie, he however did not forget about no one remembering him. "Cas what the hell is going one? Why does no one remember me?"

Cas looked at Dean with only sadness in his eyes. "They are all dead, I am dead...well angels don't exactly die...well that's not true….it is all timey…"

"Cas! Get on with it!"

"Oh, right, well anyway they are dead, i am dead, and you, well you are dreaming. Not really dreaming but nightmaring."

"That's impossible! I am standing right here with you! I am eating this sorry excuse for pie."

"I am so sorry Dean but this is a nightmare. Right now you are sleeping in bed while Hannah talks to her mother."

Dean suddenly jumps up "god damn! I forgot about Hannah!"

"Relax she is fine, sort of. She is in no physical danger.."

"Oh thanks! That makes me feel so much better," Dean replied sarcastically. "But wait Cas if this is a nightmare how am I able to talk to you and why are you the only one to remember me?"

"It's all very complicated, I am an angel of the lord. I have a stronger mind than humans, it is easier for me manipulate your dreams."

"How do you manage to get even more awkward in a dream?"

"I don't understand."

Dean looked down at his now empty plate of pie. "Cas this doesn't feel like a nightmare."

Cas smirked a little "it's part of my job to keep you safe, even in your dreams."

"Wow, thanks! Is there anything you can do about Sam and Bobby though?"

"Sadly no and if we don't get going soon I think they will come looking for us."

A small smile appeared on Dean's face, "can we get some pie to go?"

"I don't see why not."

Dean and Castiel are walking back making small talk, mostly about Sam's and Bobby's heaven. As they walk Dean hears Sam's voice "god damn it Cas,where the hell you?"

"I was with Dean. We needed to talk."

Sam seemed very annoyed "So you know him? When were you planning on telling us?"

"Sam it is…" Castiel stopped mid sentence and grabbed his stomach. He started yelling pain, unable to speak. Sam was storming towards Dean looking angry as hell, then everything just stopped.

Mother Nature appeared.

"Hello Dean, nice to see you again."

Dean looked at Mother Nature with the coldest eyes any one has ever seen. "You bitch! What the hell did you do to Castiel?"

"I'm sorry but I think you have other problems to deal with. I mean this is only a dream, you can't die in a dream, or can you?" She smiled nastily at Dean, "want to find out? Brother kills a brother he doesn't remember."

"Don't you dare! Take off whatever spell you put on Sam."

"He's dead I did nothing, all i did was erase some memories and place him in your dream. The rest is all him."

Dean went pale then fury took over, he lunged at mother nature, yelling, screaming and not paying attention to who he was attacking. All he remembered was yelling "you bitch! You killed everyone I ever loved! Die bitch! Die!" He could see blood on his fists but he kept punching until he felt a lump body in his hands. What he expected to see when he looked down was a dead Mother Nature, he instead however saw Sam. Tears welled in his eyes as he tried to comprehend what he had just done.

Mother Nature appeared again.

"Look at that, a brother killed a brother he didn't remember."

At the moment Dean was grieving too much to argue so instead he spoke what he thought. "But I remember Sammy, I could never forget him."

Mother Nature spoke in a soothing voice "while this might usually be true you felt so much angrier you forget everything but that rage."

"But I was killing you."

"No, I stopped time and when you were where enraged i started it again. You forgot everything but that pain. You took out that fury on the closest person, your brother Sam."

Dean started shaking, and heaving for breath. "It was my job to protect him but I killed him."

Mother Nature sighed happily "well half of that is true, you killed him in your dream. I killed him in real life."

In between sobs Dean managed to ask one last question "why?"

"There are many reasons, of course my favorite is that I enjoy watching you suffer. But I can't tell you the real reason. Anyway, I have places to be and people to see. I am going to be nice and wake you up now. Bye Dean, until next time."

Hannah was still sitting next to Dean when he woke up. It took a minute for Dean to realize that he was in bed and Sam was no longer in his arms.

"Thank god Dean, you were scaring the hell out of me. You kept tossing and turning, then you started punching and stabbing the air. What were you dreaming about."

Dean's breath was finally slowing, he looked Hannah right in the eye and said "I was dreaming about your mother."


End file.
